If You Could Meet Edward Cullen
by Twilight Nerd Productions
Summary: Imagine if you were nearly killed and all of the books you read started comming to life. Imagine if you have to save a life AND deal with the pressure of someone imprinting on you,and to top it off, you are now a vampire, you can't see your family, ever..
1. Things Change

UNEXPECTED

Kaylie and I have been friends since the second grade. It's been a long five years, yet little did we know it'd get a _whole _lot longer, never –ending.

It was a nice sunny day, a soft ocean breeze came through the window , sending me chills. I loved being at 's house, anything to get away from my over protective mother. Her parents were some of the nicest people I'd ever met. Kaylie and her parents, yes, even her brother Edward, were like family to me now.

We were bored with nothing to do so I said,

"Hey do you want to still go bike riding with your dad?"

Kaylie looked up dazedly from her brother's laptop, I assumed she was reading fanfictions, she loved those things. " Huh? Oh um , not really with my _dad_, we could go."

"Okay." I replied

"Kay-Kay?" Kaylie's dad called from upstairs.

"Ugh. I hate it when he calls me that." She grumbled. "Yeah dad?"

"I have to go pick up your brother Edward from his friend's house, so I'm going to be leaving soon. You, Demetri, and I can go biking afterwards."

"Uh no dad that's okay. Demetri and I were talking ,we're going to go to the park on the bikes so it's okay."

"Alright. That's a great idea!"

"Mmmk , thanks, we'll be leaving now."

"Okay let's get out of here." I said. I looked over at Kaylie, her face was basically glued to her brother's computer. "Kaylie!" I grumbled.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry , one second."

"No,not one second. That turns into an hour."

"Wait! I'm coming." She remained on the couch.

"Ugh, I'm leaving." I said, impatient.

"Okay , fine, I'm up."

"Thank gods!"

We headed down to the garage and put our helmets on. Only recently did Kaylie start liking her bike. She has never really been a sporty person, but now that she knows how to ride her bike better, she rides it almost everyday. I got onto her brothers bike (which was a perfect fit, even his shoes fit me!) and she got on hers, together we left to the park.

It wasn't too windy but the moment we left the house I was nervous. You see my mom is very protective. She not very laid back when comes to me going places on my own. She's afraid someone will steal me away. So this was new and I was afraid of my mom finding out, mostly afraid of her grounding me for a month. Yikes! A month without seeing Kaylie! Oh gods , I don't think that's possible for me. Anyways. We were riding down to the park full speed, well at least until we got to the _giant-ish_hill, then we had to walk. Once we walked down, Kaylie and I started riding our bikes again.

"Having fun?" Kaylie called behind me.

"Hades yeah!" I replied.

She giggled. "Good".

"Indeed." I agreed. "Shoot."

"What." She asked, a little worried.

" We need to hop off. There's a group of boys ahead and we can't pass them."

" Darn it. Okay."

The moment we hopped off I knew we had made a mistake. We should have just _made _them move. These boys looked about sixteen to seventeen, but they were _huge_ and menacing. The first one, the biggest started snickering. I groaned.

"What's wrong curly, cat got your tongue?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"No."I said with as much acid I could put into one word. "Looking at your face makes me want to vomit."

"Demetri!" Kaylie shouted. "Don't."

"Naw it's okay shorty. Let your friend learn the hard way, get her boys." The boy to the left of the largest one smiled as he pulled out a knife. I backed away slowly trying to swing my leg around my bike. I gulped, they were getting closer. No , this wasn't the way to do this. I threw my bike, well , Edward's bike aside and just stood there waiting to for the ugly boys to get over.

"Demetri!." Kaylie warned. "What _are you doing? _This isn't a typical playground fight." She whispered, low enough so we could only hear.

"I know that. If anything happens run back home."

"What the Hades?" She was angry now. "No! If one of us fights, we fight together!"

"Quit talking and fight!" said the boy with the knife.

I took a step towards them, and then it all happened very quickly.

I was pulled by my shirt and thrown onto the concrete. Kaylie was thrown next to me. Both of our arms were scraped up. My head throbbed. Before I could regain my balance Kaylie and I were thrown onto the dirt road. The next time I opened my eyes, the boy with the knife was standing over me. Great. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that was coming. I could hear Kaylie screaming. The biggest boy was standing over her about to strike, with what looked like a knife as well.

Is this really the end? I thought. Apparently so. If only I hadn't opened my big mouth. For my last moments I thought of the things I loved, I ran through all the happy memories. The first time Kaylie and I met, the first time I got my dog Lucy. Before I could move on to my next memory, I heard a sound that made the noise of a passing car. I opened my lids a little more. The boys were all bunched together back to back, cowering, but at what?

In front of them was a boy with very pale skin. He was very tall, or at least it looked that way my vision was still jumbled. His hair was the an light brown aburn.

What the boy was doing that scared the uglies, I don't know. His eyes were a liquid topaz. Huh? Liquid topaz? And, wait didn't only vampires that drank only animal blood have _liquid_ topaz eyes? This boy reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I flopped back down. Every part of my body ached.

" If you_ ever_ hurt_ anyone_ again…." I heard the mysterious boy threaten.

"O-Okay w-we w-w-w-on't." I heard one of the boys stutter.

And then they were gone.

WE MEET EDWARD CULLEN

"Are you alright?" a smooth beautiful voice asked.

"Huh?" I rasped.

"This looks bad" the voice mumbled.

"Wha- what's going on?" Kaylie croaked.

"You were brutally attacked by-" the voice paused as if in deep thought. "Well you were attacked by vampires."

"What?" I shot up to stare at the face above us. My body ached in protest. His face was nothing like I'd ever seen, beautiful and statue like.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's true. My name is Edward Cullen. My wife Bella , and my family _do_ exist."

" This-this isn't real." Kaylie said.

"I know it dosen-"

"Bite me! Bite me now." I said.

Kaylie gave me the "Are you _crazy" _look. He shook his head back and forth, his brows tightened. "I'm afraid I can't"

"Oh, really?" I accused. I don't know why I did this .Probably because I thought I was hallucinating. I grabbed a rock next to me and cut my wrist open. Red liquid I all knew too well came out. In a flash Edward was at my side. He grabbed my arm and bit down.

WE DISAPPEAR

The moment Edward bit down on Demetri's arm he realized what she had planned. Horrified, he stopped. I looked down at Demetri, who smiled, then started screaming. Her body went limp, and then she started shaking.

"You terd!" I shouted. Wow I was shouting at Edward Cullen! Focus Kaylie, I thought. "I thought you were a veggie vampire!"

"I- I am , the blood ,I couldn't resist. I should probably suck the venom out."

"Uh , yeah!"

"But if she's already bitten and I can't resist her blood ........" he trailed off. "She should have someone as a friend. The venom has spread she can't be saved."

"That doesn't mean you should bite me!"

"Now I know what Demetri meant when she thought you were stubborn."

Before I knew it Edward was at my side.

"Say goodbye to human- hood." Edward laughed. Then he lunged for my throat.

"Shi-" was all I could say. Then it went black.

* * *

**Edward:**

Biting humans is the last thing I ever wish to do. Why I bit these two innocent people, I don't know. Maybe I felt that I needed to add more coven to our "family." I knew when I returned home, they would be waiting for me. Alice, my sister, can see the future, she would, know what happened and immediately tell Carlisle, my father.

You see we're not really related, but through the years, Carlisle and I have added more family members. Our rule is we can only bite a human if there is no other possible way for a recovery from an injury. We had even made a treaty with the Quileute Tribe to not create more vampires or hunt on their land. Great, now I've broken the treaty. Why did I bite these people? Whatever the unknown reason, I felt horribly guilty. I put my family in jeopardy by one selfish mistake.

I looked at the girls , both screaming in pain. I had to get them out of here.

People would become suspicious. If I took them with me, which was my best option, they'd be a new news story. If I didn't there would be numerous deaths because they wouldn't be able to control their thirst. I should take them but I couldn't carry both.I might drop one of them on the way back home. I followed their scent to their house and rang the doorbell.

I heard a thump on the stairs and a "F**k" then the door opened.

"Hello, I said. "Do you happen to have a large bag, something you could hold two bod- ,uh large pillows in?"

The boy looked at me sort of strange. He had brown hair, brown eyes, a slight tan, and a sort of lanky build, an average height for a six-teen-year-old.

"Uh, yeah let me check."

"Thank you."

The boy looked at me strangely again.

"Yeah, sure."

" I waited , waited. I had to remind myself, human's could only go so fast. I laughed , I was so used to quickly running back and forth. Finally ,the boy came.

I laughed to myself again, this was Kaylie's brother, Edward. His name was Edward too.

"Here ." Edward said. He handed me a _huge_ black bag.

" Thank you, you are very kind."

"Uh ,yeah your welcome."

I smiled and turned around when Edward said,

"Uh , hey have you seen a short little blonde girl or a tallish girl with curly dark brown hair?"

I swallowed guiltily, he was looked for Demetri and Kaylie.

" No, sorry, I'll keep my eyes open for them, if I see them I'll them know where you were looking for them, what was your name?"

"Edward."

I smiled, "That's funny, my name is Edward too."

Edward smiled back. "That is kinda funny."

"Well, again , I'll keep my eyes peeled."

"Thanks, dude, see you around."

"Yeah, see you."

With that, I left. When I got back to the trestle, the two dieing girls were lying there and screaming in pain, just how I cruelly left them. Pathetically, I stuffed them into the bag and threw them over my shoulder. They squirmed inside as if two cats had been stuffed in a bag, but only because on the searing pain of the venom. I left Seattle, Washington and headed to Forks.

WE HAVE NEW COVEN

As I expected, Alice was waiting for me at the door with her arms crossed. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room with worried expressions on their faces. Emmett and Rosalie looked betrayed and angry. Jasper and Bella were no where to be seen, hunting I guessed.

" So," Emmett growled. "You decided to break the treaty, tell me Edward , have you lost your f***ing mind?"

"Emmett, calm down," Carlisle said. "I'll talk to Edward myself," he nodded toward me. "Edward, bring the girls upstairs."

I grabbed the pathetic sac of girls and headed upstairs. When I reached Carlisle's office he sighed and said,

"Edward, you broke the treaty and were very irresponsible. The girls had no reason to become one of us. How will they're parents feel Edward? Friends? Family? They had an entire life to live. We made a promise not to bite humans Edward, why would you want to stir up trouble between the Quileute Tribe and us?"

" I, well, one of the girls, Demetri, cut her arm open, to test me,"

"And you let her win?" Carlisle interjected.

"No, her blood was so strong, something even Esme might have trouble with. I-I-I- I couldn't control myself. I didn't suck I just bit, I was able to stop."

"But why did you bite the other one?"

"They were best friends, I mean ,are. If one went missing the other would be questioned, and you know how humans react to situations like this."

" That does make sense," Carlisle muttered. "Still, it was wrong."

"I know, if there was some way I could go back and fix this……" I trailed off.

" Well, first thing's first. We need to call a meeting with the pack, just to let them know what's going on. Let's just hope they won't be too upset, otherwise, we may have to leave Forks."

When we came downstairs, we explained to everyone the plan. And of course, everyone looked either concerned or irritated. By then , Jasper and Bella had returned from hunting. Bella looked concerned, Renesmee had her arms crossed, and Jasper was thinking about how angry he wanted to get at me. He had had the hardest time with the "vegetarianism" in the family and here I was , sucking humans. Jasper did make a point.

"Why, Edward?"Jasper said. His voice was only slightly louder than a whisper.

"I-I-I." Then I left.

**Bella:**

I love Edward, I'd do anything for him, and, trust me when I say _anything, _but sometimes, he does things that make me want to snap his neck. These two girls were so young. One of them appeared to be about six-teen. She had dark curly brown hair, dark brown eyes(that were turning red-ish), and caramel (turning paler) skin. You could still see the soft features of childhood but you could also see high cheek bones that rounded into the ones of a teen-agers. The other girl I felt bad for, she looked about eight. She had beautiful blonde hair, and peach – colored (also turning paler) skin. She had brown-hazel (now turning red-ish) eyes and a soft face. She too had the round soft features of childhood but in some way , even for an eight –year-old had more mature features, almost as if she was older.

I made pallets for the two girls and gently laid them onto their pallets upstairs in Carlisle office. They would need to go hunting right away, well, that is if the chose to live our "vegetarian" lifestyle. My family and I only feed on the blood of animals, we don't feed on the blood of humans.

My family and I live differently than most vampires do. Hopefully , when these girls "awakened" for the first time, they would decide to live our lifestyle. Sure, they could try human blood, but if they wanted to live with us, then they'd need to feed like we do. My hopes are that they stay with us. Plus, I had a good feeling about these two.

I headed towards the cottage , where I found Edward, still and emotionless. His liquid golden eyes seemed to be a solid gold now, as if the happy flow had stopped.

"Edward," I said. My voice sounded like beautiful wind-chimes, still, after three years of being immortal, I still wasn't used to the sound of my voice. "Edward." I called again.

He looked up. A slight flicker of irritation flickered across his face, as if I had interrupted him form deep thought.

"Yes, love?"

"Edward, I hate seeing you like this."

"Like what? I'm not allowed to be mortified by my own actions? How can I not help being angry? I tool away two innocent people's lives d***it! Bella, this isn't something I can easily get over!"

"Edward, we all make mistakes."

"Yes but how do you call killing people _mistakes_ Bella? I took these girls away from their families, I broke the treaty, and even _worse_ I put our family in jeopardy."

I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Honey no matter what I'll_ always_ love you, no matter _what_ you do."

"Yeah Bella, love a murderer."

I sighed again. "Well, theres no way of cheering you up. I'll be at the house, making plans for the meeting, I love you."

With that, I kissed him and left.

When I got back to the house, Carlisle and Esme were at the table talking, and Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling while Alice and Rosalie watched. I walked towards the table and sat down beside Esme.

"Hello dear." She smiled.

"Hey, Esme," I loved my mother-in-law. "Do you mind if I join you?"

" Not at all," said Carlisle. "We were just about to call the wolves.

I cringed. "Do you think they'll be upset?"

Carlisle sighed. "Well, I hope not. Other wise , we'll have to move from Forks."

By then, Alice had joined us at the table.

"No, the _boys_ won't be upset. Sam will, but he'll try not to show it." said Alice.

I loved my sister, she could see the future. Once something or someone would decide something, she would usually be able to see the outcome.

"That 's great!" I exclaimed. "Let's go tell Edward!"

"Bella, there's something else, the girls." Esme said.

"Oh," I breathed. "That is important." I said.

"They'll be finished changing tomorrow and, we'll most likely have to explain the rules and, ah…." Carlisle trailed off.

"Honey, I'm sure they'll understand what's going on and if they were to return, it would cause problems in the human _and_ vampire world." Esme reasoned.

" I agree but, look at this news paper." Carlisle slid us today's new's paper.

**Gone Without a Trace.**

**On September 6, two girls, Kaylie Chase and Demetri Underwood went missing. They were last seen riding their bikes around Grisly Park, mid-afternoon. No one reports seeing the girls being harmed but witnesses do remember hearing screaming. Older brother of Chase says he last saw the two under the trestle by he and his sister's house lying down.**

**"I can see the park from my bedroom window," says Edward Chase. "They were there and then I went to go answer the door, then they were gone."**

**A tragic story If you have any information please call 1800 T.H.E. L.O.S.T.**

" Oh." Esme said.

"Oh." I echoed.

"It's been two and a half days and there's already an article. Worried parents , friends, and family are already looking." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure they'll understand that if they returned home, it would cause trouble in the vampire world."

Carlisle didn't look convinced.

"Okay, we'll see tomorrow."

Right then the doorbell rang.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Crap, Jacob," I said. "Coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door.

"Hiya, Jake."

"Hey Bells," Jacob hugged me. "How's everyone do-" he paused. "Why do I hear accelerated heartbeats?"

I exchanged worried looks with Esme. Rosalie looked ticked off, but she's always mad when Jacob's around. Emmett was shaking his head and Jasper looked sick, he must need to go hunting. Alice was rubbing her temples, and Carlisle was lost in thought.

"You just ought to tell him now." Rosalie snorted.

" Yeah, about that…" I trailed off. " Where do we start?"

"We start, by calling a meeting." Edward growled.

Everyone's head turned towards Edward, I sighed. Things might get ugly from this point.

OUR SOULS ARE PERMANENTLY LOST

"Well , the fact of the matter is that you guys broke the treaty," said Sam Uley. "With that said, I think it's best if you kill them when they finish changing."

"But , Sam," Jacob interjected. "We all make mistakes, couldn't we let this one slide? Besides, Bella trusts them, and, that's good enough for me."

"No, Jacob, they'll just get in the habit of-

"Hey!" I stood up. I was angry. "Your speaking as if we were some type of animal."

"Technically, you are."

"What? You're the _dog_ here!"

"Let's not get things ugly here."

" You don't know what it's like, it's so hard, trying not to lose control, not to kill anyone." I confessed.

"Bella, don't make up excuses for me." Edward protested.

" Sam, if you won't listen to Bella ,your going to have to listen to me," Jacob said. "Bella, where's the room the girl's are in?"

I swallowed down a smile. "Upstairs on the left and down the hall." I said.

Sam smiled. " Okay, Jacob, I'm counting on you, for this one, if anything goes wrong." he almost snarled. I was surprised he wasn't shaking.

"Aw, re-_lax_Sam," said Quil.

"My bet is that the vamp's are going to reek havoc on the humans." said Embry.

" Naw, Jake knows what he's doing." said Quil.

"Wanna bet?" asked Embry.

"Sure, loser pays ten bucks….._and _has to sniff Jake's shoes."

"Aw, gross. Deal." said Embry.

"Deal." Quil smiled.

I giggled, it looked like things were turning out okay.

**Jacob:**

I found the room and was slightly horrified at what I saw.

Two girls, screaming, squirming, their lives slipping farther and farther away. Within five minutes, they'd be finished changing.

" Huh, eh, eeeee!" screamed one of the girls. She had orange eyes that were slowly getting redder and redder, brown curly hair, and now a pale tan.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Eh, eh, eh." said the other girl.

She had dirty blonde hair, orange eyes, and a fading creamy tan.

"Ehrrrrr!" screamed the curly haired girl.

They were almost done. Three minutes.

"Nhrrrrr." shouted the curly haired girl.

Her eyes were getting redder.

"S**t! Ouch!" she said.

She opened her eyes, they were blood red.


	2. Introductions

**Dear Fellow Readers/Fictioners,**

**So sorry about the removal of the second chapter. We had some technical difficulties with our files. It's all smoothed out now, the second chapter is here and ready to go. We assure that we will try our best not to let this happen again, the delete button can be a evil thing sometimes, anyhow hope you enjoy this next chapter and for those who have already read this chapter, you might want to re-read it, it's been edited just a smidge. For those who haven't read this chapter, enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Twilight Nerd Productions**

Demetri:

Constant pain had been flowing through my body. The venom, I'm sure it was. I was positive vampires did exist, not doubt in my mind there. What I didn't know is if Kaylie had been bitten too.

I opened my new eyes, it was so, _clear_. I could see the dust particles, slowly falling like flakes of snow. I could hear flapping of bird's wings outside, and hear the footsteps of various animals in the forest. I could also hear a heartbeat, but who's?

I looked around the room and stopped when I saw him, he had dark brown hair, russet skin, and a muscley build. I was so dazed, the words came out of my mouth, before I could think them.

"Who are you?" Whoa. Major whoa. My voice, it sounded like a million beautiful wind chimes, all going off at once. But my throat! It still ached. No, it didn't ache, it burned. I looked at him his eyes were just a curious.

"My name is Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Bella's friend."

"How- how did you know that?" he asked.

I stood up, and in less than a second, I was three steps in front of him.

"There's an author that wrote books about Bella's life in Forks. It was meant to be a story, maybe the author's a physic, or some kind of stalker, but, I guess, you aren't just a story." I said, poking Jacob's forearm.

"Hmm."

"Gah! Oooooo," Kaylie sat up from her blanket thing. "Demertri, where are we?" she asked, puzzed.

" Your at the Cullen's house, you were bitten by Edward Cullen."

"I must be dreaming."

"Nope, Kaylie, we're vampires now, and, we're in Forks." I said, my voice fully confident.

" Whoa…that's awesome!"

I nodded. Jacob chuckled. "We should go hunting." I suggested.

"Good idea." Kaylie agreed.

"You guys should meet the Cullen crew first, I'm sure Bella would like to know that you've woken up." Jacob interjected.

Before I could respond, seven beautiful and graceful figures entered the doorway, the Cullens.


	3. Truely Amazing

"Your up!" said a beautiful girl with long chocolate hair. "I'm Bella," she smiled, "Bella Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Alice," said a girl with spiky brown hair.

"Uh, guys," Jacob said, "Save the intros."

"What do you mean?" asked Bella,puzzled.

Kaylie and I explained to them about the books and everything. They were all skeptic at first , but after we named a few important events-James, Victoria, the newborns, and The Volturi - they believed us.

"So these books are sold _everywhere?_" Emmett asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but, what you have to understand is that the majority of the people that read the books just think of it as a wonderful story. The only one's who don't , are crazy so…there's nothing to stress about." I reassured.

" Is this author going to make anymore books?" asked a familiar voice. He walked over by Bella and paused to look at us. He looked nervous. He gave Kaylie and I sheepish smiles, as if we were about to scold him. This was who bit us, who took us away from our families, Edward Cullen.

" I'm so sorry," he said guiltily, "I know what you're thinking."

"Don't apologize, it was my fault in the first place, _I_ cut my arm open and _that_ was pretty stupid." I said.

"You got that right." Emmett growled.

Everyone's head except mine turned towards Emmett. I looked down at my toes, they were still painted purple, just as I'd left them. Wait a minute? Didn't I have shoes on? Kaylie didn't have hers either….

" Did you want to become one of us?" Alice asked. I could tell she saw the sadness in my face, because her features softened in sympathy.

"No," I finally said. "Kaylie and I had been beaten up, very badly by these group of boys. We were about to die, but if Edward hadn't stopped them……" I trailed off.

"Our entrails would probably be on the park road." Kaylie finished.

"Oh, you poor dears."Esme cried.

"When I saw Edward, " I continued, " I thought I was hallucinating or dead and, I made him bite me. I don't know what came over me, nothing seemed _real._ I'm sorry I did this to you all." I felt deep regret and guilt, and I couldn't cry to show it, I was an immortal now. I shook with anger. I couldn't even cry! The angrier I got, the more blurry my thoughts became, and I shook even more.

"You shouldn't have saved them Edward!" I heard Emmett yell. Everything was becoming blurry for me now, even with my brand new eyes.

"Emmett, calm _down_!" Bella shouted.

"No, you calm down, Bella!" Rosalie ordered. "Emmett's right, Edward should have left them alone."

"We shouldn't be arguing," Carlisle interjected. "What's happened , happened, let it go."

I let a small breath escape from my lips. The shaking still continued, and I still remained to get angrier. This was _my_ fault. _I _ was the one who upset the vampire boys, the one who opened my stupid mouth that seems to blab at the worst possible times.

Kaylie had a worried expression on her face.

_It's okay, Demetri, it'll be okay. _She hugged my vibrating frame.

Wait. Did she speak? Or was everyone just ignoring her? I looked at her, or at least at what I could see of her. I hoped she would try again, if I wasn't imagining things. Then, she nodded. Guess I didn't imagine anything.

_Hello? _she thought.

My shaking came to a stop. Woo! That felt better!

_I'm here._

_Wow, this is cool._

_Yeah, you have a gift Kaylie! Telepathy! Wait, usually telepath's can brainwash people into doing things , ya know, brainwash them, try it!_

_Are you sure?_

_Yes! Do it!_

_Okay….. uh, poke your nose._

All my muscles tensed up: It was as if my body had been possessed. I was still aware that I was there, but my body moved for me. My arm rose and my finer extended from my hand. It leaned closer- then finally, _poke_.

_Whoa…._ her thoughts echoed.

_Awesome._

_Majorly. _Kaylie giggled.

_I wonder if Edward can hear us, I mean while we're telepathically having this conversation._

_Let me try. Edward? Hello? Eeeeeeeedwarrrd. Hmm,nothing._

_We blocked him out! But can he hear you independently? _

_Let me see. _

I waited. She giggled again.

_Is that a yes?_

_Mmhmm._

I laughed a little.

_We should tell the others._

_Yeah. Sure. Well, that is if they can get Emmett and Jacob under control._

They had Jacob in it too?! No, I couldn't handle it. I started shaking again.

_Demetri? _

She paused.

"Guys! Hey, guys!" Kaylie shouted.

Everyone turned around and looked at Kaylie and me-mostly at me- Bella had a look of concern on her face.

"We're upsetting her." Edward whispered.

" What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

" She's upset." Kaylie answered.

"About what?"

"She's upset because we're arguing over her mistakes," Edward answered for me. I wasn't quite sure if I liked he could access my mind. "These are her thoughts." he finished.

"Demetri? Demetri, it's okay."Kaylie comforted.

I don't really remember what happened- not exactly anyway- but it did. One moment I was standing there, the next, a blood red array of light exploded from me- my hair flying out behind me- blasting everyone into the air. Kaylie was shot back on her butt. Esme, Carlisle, and Jacob's head's hit the roof with a loud- _thunk!- _Edward, Bella , and Alice were thrown towards the window, while Rosalie and Emmett were thrown out of the room.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed.

All my anger disappeared-just like that.

"Whoa." Jacob laughed.

"Amazing." said Carlisle.

"Energy blasts," Alice smiled. "That's awesome."

"What happened to Jasper?" Esme asked, off subject.

"Hunting." said Edward.

" Oh."

"Kaylie has telepathy," Alice told. "I saw that while we were, uh, having our creative discussion."

"Ooo." Esme cooed.

" Sorry to be so sudden but, now that we have some new techniques, let 's go hunting." Bella smiled.


	4. Jacob's Girl

**Hey guys/gals hope you're all enjoying the story. Let us just say, it's going to get a whole lot more flames are heating up. Also, check out our soon-to-be -story for the Maximum Ride series. It will be off of book one, The Fugitives series, so, remeber to check it out, coming soon!**

**Twilight Nerd Productions**

NEW LOVE

Kaylie:

I was both horrified and amazed with this new life. Well, for one thing, I could beat my brother Edward (yes, Edward Cullen and my brother have the same name!) at arm wrestling and could manage to break his arm while I was at it. This disturbed me. Worse:I could probably never see him, mom , or dad ever again. This would take time getting used to.

Demetri:

Alice led us through the forest. She and Bella were having a debate on who should take us hunting, they couldn't come to an agreement, so , they flipped a coin. It was pointless though, Alice would be able to see the outcome. I had to assume Bella let it go, unless she really wasn't thinking hard. Jacob came along too, just in case things got outta hand, in his wolf form of course. I had to admit, he looked pretty cute. We stopped running for a while, so Alice could talk to us.

"So," she shouted over the wind. "Jacob and I will be both teaching you techniques, but I thought it'd be fun if we split up for a little so each coach could have a little one-on-one time with the student. Demetri, you'll go with Jacob, and Kaylie , you'll come with me.

"Sounds great!" Kaylie and I said excitedly.

Jacob:

We split off into our groups. Demetri and I headed east, towards Bella's meadow. Now, saying that we _ran_ would be an understatement. Vampires and werewolves don't _run. _We more or less travel at immeasurable speeds. Fast enough that the speedometer would say "error" if you put it in front of us. Just wanted to make that clear.

I phased back to human form so I could talk to Demetri. The wind's subtle breeze blew over the meadow, making soft whispering sounds. Two deer walked out of the brush, Demetri inhaled their scent. I couldn't help but laugh.

"They smell good, don't they?" I chuckled.

" Yeah, wow, the scent is almost _intoxicating_." she replied.

I laughed again. "That's because you just woke up."

Demetri chuckled. She paused, as if she were going to say something, then decided not to. Instead she looked up and flashed a brilliant smile, her beautiful blood-red eyes burning into mine.

I froze.

Heat, almost like anger flowed through me, but it wasn't anger.

It was a glowing.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the face of the newborn vampire girl. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart into swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- my love for the Cullens, who were a second family to me, my love for my father, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_- disconnected from me in that second-_snip, snip, snip_-and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now- how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place I stood.

It was the first girl who had been bitten by Edward Cullen, the one that led she and her best friend's fate here.

Demetri.

All around me everything seemed new and beautiful in it's own way, nothing however, matched the beauty of her. Everything was set in perspective. I had imprinted, that was a fact. I had found my new love.


	5. Thirsty

Demetri:

He looked at me and blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"You, okay? I asked.

" Y-yeah, uh, I thought I –uh- had to sneeze." he stammered.

" Okay…." I trailed off.

"Ready to do some hunting?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, sure," something was off here, I could feel it.

" Alright, follow me."

We "jogged" through the meadow and stopped when we saw several bears. Alice and Kaylie appeared out of the brush.

"Hey, guys!" Kaylie called.

The bears turned their heads.

"Oh, sorry," Kaylie whispered. Alice giggled. They met up with us.

"So, Jacob, how did your teaching go?"Alice asked.

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "We were starting with these bears, then we ran into you."

"Oh, should we leave or…"

"No , this is fine."

A swift breeze picked up the scent of the bears. A growl rumbled from inside my chest. I lurched forward, prepared to spring.

"Whoa , there." Alice cautioned.

I growled again, what was _doing_? I shook my head back and forth, snapping out of my hunting mode. I needed to focus on Jacob and Alice. I cringed, the smell… I couldn't look.

"Sorry," I said, my eyes still closed.

" Your thirsty, and, that's okay." Alice comforted.

" I know. I don't want to hurt you, I'm only a day old. I-I can't lose control with any of you, I'd never forgive myself," I said.

"I would." Kaylie put in.

" Thanks." I muttered. I groaned, the bears smelt so _good_.

"When you tackle from them, go from the side or under, it's most effective. Never _ever _go from the top, you'll get hurt." Alice advised.

"Okay," Again, I breathed in the scent of the bears. I opened my eyes. Immediately I switched to hunting mode. Another loud growl escaped from my chest and I leaped and the big male bear.


	6. Prey

The bear and I tumbled and tumbled. It tried to snap at me, but I punched it in the nose. _Crack!_

The male bear's nose started bleeding profusely . He let out a cry of pain. He tried raking his sharp feet under my stomach, that was a fatal mistake, with one kick he was out. The sound his back made was like the one of a snapping tree branch, I think I might have broken his spine. I leaned down towards his neck and drank. The warm taste of salty liquid flowed through my mouth. My throat no longer ached for blood, it burned for more.

I finished off the bear and looked over at Alice and Jacob. Alice shrugged as if satisfied. Jacob had on a smile so wide, it looked like it was painful.

Kaylie had managed to take down a she-bear. She looked just as thirsty as me. We both needed something else to drink. I sniffed the air, the scent was different, it wasn't dear or bear, it was, _human._


	7. Be scared, be terrified

My eyes widened and a growl rumbled from inside my chest. I was off in a flash.

Kaylie:

"NO!" Jacob shouted. "Demetri!"

Demetri:

I ran towards the scent and stopped when they were in sight. I hid behind a tree so they couldn't see me.

"Where should we go next?" a raspy voice said.

" I don't know , mate," another voice said. This one had an Australian accent.

" Should we see if there are others like us?" the first voice asked.

" Maybe they can join up with us," a female voice said, also with an Australian accent.

"Wait, do you smell that? Over there, in the trees?" asked the raspy voice.

Uh-oh, these were no humans, this was a coven of vampires, ones I didn't know how to fight.

"You can come out , mate,"

I stepped out from my hiding spot. As I' d heard there were three of them. The first one an older male, looked about thirty. He had short dark brown hair, red eyes, and a had a build in between lanky and muscley . His face was shaped like a square v. A permanent six-o'-clock shave curled around his jaw. He wore a leather jacket, and ripped jeans. Various buttons, necklaces, and badges hung off of the jacket, trophies I guessed. The woman had vibrant red hair, almost cherry, freckles, red eyes, and a models build. She looked like she was in the early twenties. She too wore a brown leather jacket that was coated with "trophies." She also wore tie-dye pants. The last one was a young male. He looked about seven-teen and wore black skinny jeans, had red eyes, blonde hair, and was lanky. Other than that, he was shirtless.

"The names Jack," the older male said.

"Briyan,"

"Roxy,"

"Mm," I gulped.

"Why don't you tell us where your from," Roxy said.

"Uh, um," I stuttered.

"Aw , Roxy, your scaring her," Briyan purred.

"Afraid of you? Psh!" I laughed.

Roxy , Jack, and Briyan exchanged looks. "You really shouldn't have said that , mate." Jack grinned.


	8. Since when did Jake get to save the day?

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry it's been quite a while since I've posted another story. Yes, I said I've. There is more than one person in this group but the other author(s) have been making up new stories to add on too! They'll be cranking them out in a while. Exciting huh? So, from now on, or- if I can remember- I or the other Twi Nerders will sign our number, telling who wrote the story, after a quick comment. I will be author 101. No, there aren't thatmany people in our group, but because it sounds cool, I will be author 101, the next author will be 102, and so on. Also, check out my new Maximum Ride story, it's called, "Get This: I have Wings." It is currently in progress, just like this story, and both are by me, author 101. However I do give credit to my best friend, author 102 for inspiring me for writing this story. Praise to 102! I'll probably write a separate chapter on how all that got started, but later. Anyhow, I'll stop babbling so you can actually read this chapter without falling asleep. Sorry it's sorta short. Enjoy!**

**Twilight Nerd Productions (Author 101)**

SHOWDOWN IN THE CANYON

Kaylie:

"No! Demetri!" Jacob shouted, "We have to stop her!"

"No, if she's decided to hunt humans, there's nothing we can do to stop her, she'll be on a blood frenzy. At this newborn stage, she could kill us all," Alice explained.

"Your just going to let her go?" Jacob asked, mortified.

"There's nothing we can do," Alice repeated, "In if we-"

A blood curdling scream interrupted Alice mid-sentece.

"I know that scream! It's Demetri!" I gasped. Jacob's eyes suddenly widened with pure horror, he took off running.

"Demetri!" he called.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did _Jacob_ get to save the day?" I snorted.

"I don't know," Alice said, "But I'm right behind you."

I followed Demetri's scent into the forest. Jacob was a little farther ahead of me, he had phased. Trees and plants whipped in my face. I stepped through a thorn bush, and waited for the searing pain to hit my feet, but, it never did. One of the advantages of being an immortal I guess. I was worried about Demetri, she only screams like that when she's terrified.

"Demetri!" I shouted. No answer. It was so cold (although I couldn't feel it!) you could see my breath. I sped up with Jacob. He "jogged" along side me, a look of worry in his eyes. I came to a stop when I saw them, two vampires, and my best friend being pinned to the ground. Uh…what was wrong with this picture? Oh , I know, the part where we kick their cold, ancient butts!


	9. You'll rue this moment!

Kaylie:

Demetri looked up, terror in her eyes. "Kaylie! Behind you!"

I was quick enough to turn around and spring into the air as a wild looking woman lunged at me. She let out an irritated hiss. I let out an angry growl.

"Why. Are. You. Hurting. Her?" I screeched through clenched teeth.

" Because, she insulted our ferocities," said an older male. He looked about thirty.

"Oh, Jack," the woman smiled.

"Sush, Roxy," he almost grinned.

"We wanted to see if any others would come after her," said a young, blonde male, "And look what we got,"

"Let GO,me Briyan!" yelled Demetri.

I was suddenly furious and I tackled him. We tumbled. I kicked and punched and so did he. Briyan got a few good hits, but I was stronger.

"We'll never join you!" I heard Alice roar. She was thrashing around with Roxy.

"Ow, ow , OWWW!" shouted Jack. Demetri had him pinned and Jacob was tearing off his limbs. She was loose from Briyan's grip. Fire, we needed fire… and help. I remembered I had telepathy.

_Demetri! Go back and fetch the others!_

_On it!_ She thought. Within a few seconds she drew back from Jack and Jacob and took off to the house.

With Demetri gone, Jacob had a harder time ripping up Jack and spreading his pieces apart. Alice had lost grip of Roxy and Briyan and her were attacking Jake.

_Get off him!_ I thought to all of them.

Roxy looked up and turned to me. "You really think that's going to work newborn?" she snarled," My power is to deflect mind tricks!"

Demetri:

"Not mine!" I shouted. I blasted everyone off Jake. "How's that for mental?" I retorted. Thank gods the rest of the Cullen crew came.

"Aw, my head," Briyan moaned.

"Shut up!" Jack spat.

"You guys fight like a married couple," Emmett grinned.

"You're not helping ,mate."Jack said.

"Enough!" Roxy shouted.

She lunged for Edward, who threw her back. Emmet and Jasper pinned her down, while Bella and Esme started the fire.

I jumped Briyan but lost my grip. He ran over to Jasper and kicked him in the ribs. A loud _crack _erupted from Jasper's side. He cried out in pain and lost grip on Roxy, who wriggled free. Kaylie and I leaped on Roxy, but she easily threw us off. She tackled Jacob and scratched him. He howled in pain, Kaylie tried using her powers, but because of Roxy's shield , it had no effect.

"Jake, go! You're hurt!" Bella shouted. She had Briyan pinned down. Alice and Carlisle were in the process of burning Jack. Jake rolled his big black eyes and kept fighting. Edward was ripping Jack's limbs apart, Jack screamed and screamed and he was thrown in. A sound like water extinguishing fire came from Jack as he burned.

"NO!" Roxy roared. By then, Jake had gotten Briyan in between his teeth, like a chew toy , with one toss, he was in the fire burning too. She roared in anger. "You'll rue this moment! You killed my husband AND my son! Well guess what Kaylie? It's your brother's turn! Yes, I know who you two are, I'm not stupid, I know where you live! Hahahahaha!" She let out a deranged laugh. A huge growl tore from my chest. She was going after Kaylie's _brother?_

"NOOO!" I screamed, and I took off into the forest at full speed.


	10. For The First Time, I am Speechless

Kaylie:

We all stood there, frozen. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob, all frozen.

Jacob ran- breaking the paused moment- behind a few trees. He returned human, his ripped sweats covered in forest debris. "What do we do now?" I croaked, "Is anyone hurt?"

I looked around, the Cullens were fine. Jacob's various scratches were scarring. He looked concerned, like one of those over-protective mothers. Edward smiled as if trying not to laugh.

"What?," Jacob tried not to smile. Under his russet colored skin, I thought I saw a blush.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

Edward leaned over and whispered into Bella's ear, _Jacob imprinted on Demetri_. She gasped and giggled. The news spread around the Cullen family.

"What the heck?" I squeaked.

"Yup," Edward sniffed.

"That's funny, the _dog_ falls in love with the girl," Rosalie chuckled. Jacob glared at Rosalie. Now I could truly tell he was blushing.

"Uh, shouldn't we be going after her?" I suggested.

"Right," Edward agreed.

All of us ran. We followed Demetri's scent, it led to my home in Seattle, Washington.


	11. The Bloodsucker Takes Edward

Jacob:

Demetri had been here. That I knew for sure. She had entered the house for a few minutes, to grab a few supplies. Well, that's what Alice had said she saw her do. Right now we were waiting for an update from Alice. See was looking to see where Demetri had gone, what she was doing, etc.

"A note, theres a note," Alice started, " She picked it up, she's heading to…to… the ballet studio, the one Bella was at three years ago…Roxy took your brother , Kaylie." Alice had her head back, facing upward towards the foggy sky. We were standing in Kaylie's driveway."

"Then , we should get there soon as possible," Carlisle insisted.


	12. We Save The Day Sort Of

Demetri:

I ran, faster and faster to the ballet studio. Great , here I was. About to kick some random, agro chick's butt. The problem, Edward (I know Kaylie's brother and Edward Cullen have the same name!) hadn't seen me in _weeks_, we were still missing… ah , whatever somebody had to save him right? I followed Roxy's scent I through Arizona. Here was the studio. I peeked inside and saw Edward. He was on the floor, Roxy was puppy guarding him.

"What do you want with me?" Edward demanded.

"Oh, nothing in particular, just holding you captive, till your sister, her friend, the Cullens, or all of them come."

"You keep saying that! The Cullens don't_**exist!**_ It's just a story! Written by-"

"I KNOW WHO IT IS!" Roxy snapped, "And yes, they are real! As real as I'm a vampire, as real as it took me and _hour_ for me to run you here!" Edward curled back, taking in what she said, suddenly frightened.

He looked up and swallowed, his fear gone with him. "Then why do you want them here? My sister and her friend are missing!"

"Shut up!" Roxy roared.

"Make me!"

"Don't get on my bad side, child, I can kill you , you know. But, that would be pointless, now wouldn't it? But, I can hurt you,"

I tensed up.

"Child? You are you calling _**child**_? I'm **sixteen! **And , I'd like to see you try and hurt-"

_CRUNCH!_

"Ahh!" Edward screamed, "F**k! My leg! You _broke_ my _leg!_"

"Suck it up."

That was it. I burst through the window.

"Finally, company," Roxy purred.

"Leave. ." I growled. I started trembling.

"Demetri?" Edward asked, puzzeled and slightly scared.

"Edward, Kaylie and I are okay, well, we're vampires now,"

"Oh, not you too!" he cried.

"Enough!"Roxy shouted.

"Yes, enough, it ends, **here**," I sneered.

"What are you going to do, blast me?" she taunted.

"Something like that," I retorted.

I shot out waves of energy, she ran, dodged, and ducked. I leaped for her, and she and I fell. I grabbed her arms and twisted.

"Ahh!" she screamed, "D**n newborn!"

I threw her arms across the room, slowly they started crawling back. Before I could blast them away, she kicked me off of her, I hit the big mirror and it shattered. When I regained my balance, I blasted her arms away. Unfortunately, I forgot she had legs. She ran and _plop_ they were back on. Was that gross? Yes, yes it was.

She leapt at me. We tossed around the studio. She threw me at the shattered glass, then , she pulled my shoulder out of socket. I let out a cry of pain, but quickly popped it back in. I stood up again ready to pounce. Right then, Kaylie, Jacob, and the Cullens came through the broken window.

"Kaylie!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"She broke his leg!" I reported. In a flash Roxy grabbed Kaylie's brother.

"Come any closer, he dies," she threatened.

"Let him go!" Kaylie shouted.

"I think you and I both know that's not going to happen," she smiled evilly.

"Let him go!" I repeated.

Roxy held Edward tighter, threatening to break his neck. I whimpered. Jake looked at me with a worried glance. He suddenly reminded me of my over-protective mother.

"Edward, Jasper, start the fire," I mumbled, " If I jump into this fire," I pointed at the one Jasper and Edward had made, "Will you let him go?"

"Yes," Roxy replied.

_What are you __**doing**__? _Kaylie's angry thought's echoed in my head.

_Saving your brother._

_Ugh._

Kaylie nodded towards Edward Cullen and Bella, speaking to them with her mind. They nodded.

_Demerti, blast Roxy._

_No! I'll hurt your brother!_

_It's the only way!_

_No! _

_If you don't do it, I'll __**make**__ you do it!_

I let out a sigh. A wave of energy erupted from me. They both went flying through different directions. The bad part, Edward had landed in a pile of glass and, he hit his head, _hard._

Before I knew it, Jasper and Edward had Roxy pinned. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie kept the fire going, it was huge. Emmett and Alice started tearing Roxy apart.

I ran over to Edward, who was lying on the floor bleeding. I rubbed his arms and back to check for broken bones. He had four broken ribs, two broken arms, and his head was bleeding: Edward was dying.

Jacob changed back to human form. I don't know why he was here, we had everything covered, but I still appreciated it.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked.

"No, he's dying," I choked.

"We have to make a choice, Demetri. Should we bite him?"Kaylie asked.

"It's the best way, if you returned him home, it'd cause a lot of trouble. I mean , suddenly he disappears, then comes back broken?" Jake hypothesized.

"True, but, I – we'd be taking his life away, I – I can't."

"Do you want him to die?" Kaylie snapped.

"No! No, I didn't say-"

"Then we bite him on three. One…two… three." We both bit him. His blood was way stronger than I'd ever imagined. I continued to suck. I couldn't stop.

"Demetri, stop, your killing him." Jacob and Kaylie said.

"Find the will," Jacob said as he rubbed my back, "Find the will," he repeated.

Suddenly, I unhooked my teeth from Edward's arm. The entire Cullen family surrounded us. They had burned Roxy. All we had left was a screaming boy. The venom was working.

"Let's get out of here, let's head home," Edward Cullen said sternly, "We need to get him someplace safe."


	13. A Guy Could Get Used to This

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last chapter to If You Could Meet Edward Cullen. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. So, I was thinking and I might just write a sequel to this story. Do you think I should? If yes, send me a little comment. Anyone who's like "Naw, I'm satisfied" don't send me anything it will be uber hard for me to count votes. So, with that said, enjoy!**

**Twilight Nerd Productions (Author 101)**

Jacob:

We had brought Edward back to the Cullen's house. He was sixteen. I had just figured out Demetri and Kaylie are fourteen. Great, Demetri was frozen at fourteen and I was nearly eighteen. I looked like I was twenty five. Being a wolf and all, the pack and I are basically immortal, as long as we were apart of the pack. But I didn't care how old she was.

Kaylie's brother was still changing, so we were all waiting around. I had told Sam about the situation, he'd understood. Today, I wasn't waiting around though; today I was going to take Demetri hunting, just one on one. Kaylie was at her brother's side; so she wouldn't be coming with us today. My plan was to tell Demetri that I'd imprinted on her. She had the right to know why I would be going gaga over her forever.

We walked outside into the foggy forest, a typical day in Forks.

"Where are we going today?" Demetri asked.

"Uh, its'- it's a surprise," I stuttered.

"Oh," she smiled.

Our walked turned into a run. I led her through a few fields and we ended up in Bella's meadow.

"It's beautiful," Demetri breathed.

I smiled. "Ready to go hunting?"

***

When we were finished, I took her back to the meadow. This was it, the moment I'd tell her. I trotted into some trees to phase back into human form. When I came out the sun peered out of the clouds, making her skin glisten like crystals.

"Your shiny," I teased.

"Yeah," she giggled, "I guess I am,"

"I have something to tell you," this was it, no turning back now.

"Yeah?"  
"I- I'm," I sighed, " I was planning to do this a lot smoother,"

"What a lot smoother?" she pressed.

"I imprinted on you," I spilled, "Demetri, I'm in love with you, you're the only one out there for me, I didn't want this to sound weird, but it does so...." I trailed off.

A smile slowly spread across her face. Good, she didn't think I was insane. "That's so sweet," she almost purred. Wow, better than I thought. Suddenly, she was in front of me, her arms slowly wrapped around my waist. I never realized how tall she was, about 5' 11''.

"Is this comfortable?" she whispered, "I'm still learning how to control my strength."

"No, don't leave." I whispered back. She smiled .

"And all this time, I thought you were just a book character." Demetri giggled.

In that next moment, she kissed me. I found one of my arms going towards the small of her back and the other holding her waist.

It was amazing how well our lips worked together. Hers were as cold as ice, but I didn't care, she was mine forever, we could kiss like this for eternity, literally. I pulled her closer, eager to hold her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

I kissed her again. It was slow and very, very sweet. A guy could get used to this.


End file.
